


Premonition

by Skainsmate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Oneshot, Undertale Genocide Route, set right before the sans fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skainsmate/pseuds/Skainsmate
Summary: The human has succeeded in wiping out the entire Underground.Sans and Asgore are the last monsters remaining. With the knowledge of what is ahead, the two of them share a drink in the throne room, capturing a few moments of subtle peace.





	

**Author's Note:**

> * this is based off a comic strip by sanssserif on tumblr! after seeing the art i couldn't help but write out a short oneshot for it. asgore and sans, being the only monsters left at the end of the genocide route, really left me curious about their dynamic in their final moments. this is my take on their full interaction. 
> 
> * hope you enjoy!

  
  


The clinking of ceramic echoed in the throne room, the only sound beside the steady swishing of Asgore’s cape. 

The King of Monsters glanced over at the guest seated beside his massive chair. Though his back was turned, Asgore could see the slouch in the other’s shoulders. If this was a different situation, he might have joked about how silly the skeleton looked, with his legs dangling off the seat like that. But now, the tension was palpable, even with the usually peaceful atmosphere of his room. He thought the garden of flowers would make all monsters in his kingdom feel welcome when they entered for his council. Now, however, the petals were almost suspended - as if they were in a state of shock. The pale sun rays that filtered in on most days held a cold, hard light. Almost menacing. 

 

He let out sigh, carefully tipping the teapot to pour the golden tea into two separate cups. He placed the china delicately on a metallic tray, picking it up with practiced grace before bringing it over to the skeleton. 

 

“Would you like some tea?” He asked softly, noticing that the other monster had somehow managed to find a smaller chair to rest his legs on. His skull tilted up, catching sight of the drinks.

 

“... sure,” he answered, accepting the cup and immediately taking a sip of it. Asgore placed the tray and brought his mug to his muzzle, closing his eyes and allowing his senses to become overwhelmed with the sweet taste of golden flowers. He sat himself on his throne. 

 

It was quiet again. A breeze drew itself into the room, ruffling some of the petrified flowers. It was warm, but like all the air in the underground, stale. 

 

The sound of movement drew him away from the uneasy calm he had allowed himself to settle in. Sans had tilted the rest of the mug back, as Agore watched, drinking almost all the tea in one go. The skeleton then dragged a blue sleeve over his smiling mouth, closing his sockets for a brief moment. He lowered the cup away, glancing downwards at the golden flowers.

 

“welp. it was nice knowing ya, asgore.”

 

The King frowned deeply, frame stiffening at the skeleton’s morbid words. Asgore casted a saddened look back down at him. The skeleton finished off the rest of the tea, stood, and placed the cup back down on the tray before Asgore could even do it for him.

 

Sans glanced at The King once more, his eyelights wavered with an indecipherable light. They stared. A moment passed and Sans closed his sockets again to break the contact first. He turned his back on The King, that familiar red scarf fluttering along with his movements. 

 

The skeleton made it to the entrance of the throne room before Asgore stood abruptly.

 

“Sans!” He called desperately. 

 

The other monster halted, but didn’t turn back around. His voice dipped low, in a warning, “if i don’t succeed, don’t try to fight the human. it’ll be of no use.”

 

Whatever words Asgore had wanted to say died on his muzzle. 

 

Sans tilted his skull to the side, his voice hesitant now, defeated, “... i shouldn’t have kept my promise.”

 

As Asgore was left to comprehend Sans' words, he watched the skeleton disappear beyond the entrance way, the darkness engulfing him completely - carrying with him the entire fate of the underground. 

 

The King dropped the hand he had extended. He slowly faced his throne, the flowers still wafting with that faint breeze, tickling his paws. He lowered his head slowly, his horns glinting in the faint light. The rest of the tea was cooling, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

 

The crown that rested atop his head had never felt heavier.

  
  
  
  


******

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> * hope you guys liked it! go show sanssserif some love for their beautiful art! thank you for reading~


End file.
